


Beautiful

by Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff



Series: Short Stories and Prompt Prompts [90]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff/pseuds/Writings_of_a_Hufflepuff
Summary: Prompt:  “You always look beautiful.”Character: Bucky BarnesWarning: N/A





	Beautiful

You quite literally tumble out of bed at the knock on your front door, worried its something important like a delivery. So you don’t really bother to change from your pajamas or run a brush or comb through your hair or readjust anything. You just answer the door as you are which is a little bit of a mess. 

You’re not even a little bit embarrassed to answer the door to find that its Bucky, but then you’d been dating long enough for him to see you a variety of states, many of them less than glamorous. 

“Sorry, I’m a mess, I wasn’t expecting you” Its not a real apology, more of a polite thing to say, as you open the door wider and step aside to let him in. 

He turns to you with a soft smile as you close the door, “You look beautiful.”

“Really?” You raise an eyebrow at him, but can’t help but feel the corners of your mouth lifting up anyway. 

“You always look beautiful. Even with your pajama bottoms askew.” You look down and realise that they were in fact askew from where you’d moved in your sleep and quickly adjust them with a somewhat goofy smile. 

“What can I say, good genetics.”


End file.
